I Walk the Path of the Seductress
by Valasania the Pale
Summary: When one has an eternity to exist, persist, and thrive, what do they do? Live vicariously through the stories of others, or travel the world themselves? Work for the betterment of society, or fight to take control of it? To Jasmine Potter, these are all meaningless questions when the present beckons. Rated for explicit content. Fem!Harry
1. Zealot

**It must be emphasized; This is a non-profit work. If I owned Harry Potter, much would be changed, the books would make more sense, and Harry and Luna would have been canon.**

 **None of these things are true; I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **X_0_X**

 _Absence does not make the heart grow fonder, but it sure heats up the blood._

-Elizabeth Ashley

X_0_X

Jasmine Lily Potter liked to think she had more than simple tastes.

Life, in her inspired opinion, was a series of delicacies; to be tasted and savored. One could find the sweetest moments of joy next to the bitterest of sorrows. Of course, she herself had known more of the latter, which had left her perhaps a little jaded.

Like many of her kind, she did not let it bother her. What was the point of worrying about life's trivialities when you would exist for centuries yet?

Among the many entrees served to her in her early childhood – Some of those being emotional abuse per her relatives, an acute fear of enclosed spaces, and a deft hand for cooking – was her now-permanent condition of being a vampire.

It could be worse, of course. While she could not go out into the sun without discomfort, her senses were keener than any human could claim. While she could not partake of regular food and drink without having to later disgorge it, she now knew the delicate and rich taste of blood. While she could never take on a permanent lover – unless they too became a vampire – she now had an infinite capacity for seduction.

Seduction, in Jasmine's humble opinion, had never been sweeter since she had finally reached adulthood.

Vampires had adapted the ability to mesmerize their victims with a glance of their eyes. A person who held a vampire's gaze would find their will supplanted with the demon's own, until they were hardly more than a thrall – a shell that only existed to serve their master (or mistress).

The fangs of a vampire had several venoms to choose from. One was for killing, of course, in order to defend oneself in case of attack. There was another to turn a person, but that saw little use due to several laws around the world forbidding it save in express cases of consent (Jasmine herself was an unfortunate victim of a vampire who didn't give a fuck). Another acted as a potent aphrodisiac, causing nerves to erupt in a fierce cloud of ecstasy, and was intended to be an incentive for the victim to return to the vampire. The last, and most useful, was similar to a sedative. It left the victim's thoughts clouded, their inhibitions muddled, and their body in a hyper-relaxed state that the vampire could easily take advantage of to drink to their hearts content.

The final distinctive trait of a vampire – and the one that Jasmine most appreciated – was the fact that they looked fucking _hot._

Ironic, considering vampires produced no body heat.

Jasmine had long ago come to terms with the fact that she was a deeply vain person. Why shouldn't she be? Her legs were long and toned. Like the rest of her body, they were as pale as the moon itself. Her hips and chest were curvy and supple, her arms and hands could have put sculptures to shame, and her face was fine-boned and refined. When she looked in the mirror (and what idiot said that vampires couldn't use one?), she admired the sexy quirk of her ruby lips – especially when her clever little tongue wetted them – and the porcelain fangs that glinted in the light. The glance of her emerald eyes could have put the proudest man in the world on his knees even without their mesmeric properties.

Jasmine had shamelessly admitted that if she could, she would fuck herself into oblivion if given half the chance.

Sadly, until she perfected the rune scheme to travel to another world to do it, that wasn't an option. That didn't mean there weren't other ways to release, and that she wouldn't happily walk down them with a sway in her hips.

She had taken more than one partner over the course of her adulthood, the most recent of which now knelt in front of her for the first time in months (Jasmine hated business trips), in the form of the studious Hermione Granger.

The poor girl was the unfortunate victim of her own insecurities. Since her tender days as a schoolgirl, Hermione had been shunned by her peers for her superior intellect. They had besmirched her looks, her mind, and her lack of social skills, leaving her to turn to her only solace; adults.

With the unending stream of positive reinforcement in the form of praise and attention, Hermione had developed an overly positive vision of authority, and over the years, the psychological effect of an authority figure over her had become a trigger for the girl's sense of accomplishment, euphoria, and self-worth.

Upon becoming an adult and finally allowing herself to start exploring her sexual interests, Hermione had quickly discovered that the effect persisted into her subconscious; she was devotedly submissive to her partners, deriving her greatest thrill from serving and pleasuring whatever lover she was with and being properly praised and rewarded in turn.

This, of course, led her to Jasmine, who was all-too-happy to cater to the girl's tastes. By the end of their first night of carnal delight, Hermione had experienced the full array of Jasmine's seductive delights. Within the week, the usually reserved bookworm was for all intents and purposes her devotee, and Jasmine had assumed the role of her Goddess.

Jasmine found it to be a deliciously satisfying solution to both of their problems; Hermione gained a lover capable of satiating her, and Jasmine gained a savory little bed-warmer.

The taste of her blood had sealed the deal; it was flavored like cinnamon and vanilla – the exact odor that Hermione began to scent herself with as soon as Jasmine had relayed this information to her. It was all she could do sometimes not to just nuzzle her throat just to inhale the heady aroma of her soft, yielding skin.

Jasmine circled the girl in front of her. Stripped of her outer layers, Hermione was clad in an alluring demi-bra and panty set, both colored blood red, making Jasmine's mouth water at the sight of the feast before her. Her pale skin contrasted the lingerie wonderfully, emphasizing the unblemished porcelain expanses of supple, smooth flesh.

As the girl shifted on her knees for a more comfortable position, a low, seductive purr emerged from somewhere deep inside Jasmine's chest. The movement caused the lithe muscles developed all around Hermione's physique to subtly shift themselves, making her ripple and seem all the more mouthwatering to the vampiress.

Looking into her eyes, Hermione flushed prettily, pleased that she had already aroused her benefactor's interests.

Easily capturing the brunette witch's gaze with her own, Jasmine set to work in ensnaring her mind, dazing the girl and leaving her open to Jasmine's sometimes-unpredictable whims. Jasmine intended to have her delicious little acolyte be able to pleasure her in whatever way she pleased, and to love doing it with a smile on her face.

"My little 'Mia," Jasmine crooned, "why don't you come and disrobe me?"

Hermione immediately moved, her hands reverently sliding off Jasmine's heavy black robe, revealing a grey blouse and a pair of tight blue jeans. Those articles were quickly shed, Hermione's clever fingers undoing buttons and slipping underneath seams to drag the clothing down Jasmine's body.

The vampire stepped out of the jeans and let one foot remain in the air, allowing Hermione to drag one sock off her foot. The other sock followed, and Jasmine was left clad in an erotic black baby-doll piece, the semi-translucent material allowing Hermione's eyes easy access to the simple (but miniscule) black panties and bra beneath.

Finished with Jasmine's outer layers, the girl's hands continued to wander Jasmine's body, tracing the smooth curve of her belly, down to her thighs and underneath the outer material of the lingerie.

Jasmine caught her hands, and Hermione flushed, feeling like a toddler caught slipping a forbidden sweet. Jasmine, still influencing the girl's thoughts, subtly encouraged future notions of indulgence.

It wouldn't do to make her lover's totally submissive to her. That would take away the fun.

Besides, now she could dole out a proper punishment for the lustful discrepancy. As her fingers stroked over Hermione's knuckles, Jasmine pulled her closer whilst backing towards the bed, until her knees met resistance and she pulled Hermione onto her lap.

The girl melted into Jasmine's clutches, mewling as Jasmine's hands picked up where Hermine had left off by running all along the girl's skin, tracing random patterns and teasing her mercilessly by running along the undersides of her breasts and down the indent where her thighs met her torso.

"Mia, you can't just touch me without permission; you know that," Jasmine's voice whispered darkly into her ear. Hermione ducked her head, intense shame blooming in her stomach for her infraction.

"You'll just have to be punished, no?" Hermione nodded minutely into Jasmine's neck, and Jasmine smiled wickedly down at her.

"Get on your knees in front of me, at the end of the bed," she ordered.

Hermione reluctantly pried herself away from the vampiress, slinking towards the end of the mattress where she rested on her knees. "Now," Jasmine's voice drawled out, "You _will not_ move. Not an inch. Not to touch yourself, or me; understood?"

Hermione nodded rapidly, her eyes growing bright as she forcibly stilled herself; the only movement she allowed herself was the rise and fall of her chest and the blinking of her eyes, which were once again locked onto Jasmine.

A sultry smirk traced itself onto Jasmine's lips as she made herself comfortable at the head of the bed, leaning her back up against the headrest. Hermione stifled a sigh as Jasmine pulled her baby-doll up and over her head, Jasmine's long, unbraided hair settling down along the front of her chest and covering her collarbone with a line of ebony.

She began to trace her long, pale fingers along her body, leaving a visible trail of goosebumps as the light touch sent sparks of excitement through her skin. Her touch slid from her belly up and over her hidden breasts, pressing down slightly to emphasize the perkiness of the milky flesh. It made its way back down along her side and down her thigh, before moving up the inside of her thighs and settling on the dark strip of cloth concealing her inviting core.

As her fingers slipped underneath the fabric to caress her heated, moist skin, Jasmine detected the first hints of musky arousal from Hermione. She dug her fingers into her cleft, immediately taking two to the second knuckle as she imagined the frustration that her poor lover must be going through.

Jasmine did not hold back her sounds of delight. Wicked cries and moans emanated from her throat as she slicked her fingers on her arousal, rubbing her velvety inner flesh and imagining Hermione writhing below her as she drove the brunette to the heights of ecstasy.

Opening her eyes from where they had closed in her moment of gratification, Jasmine felt a stab of pity lance her as she saw the frustrated tears running down Hermione's cheeks. The warm feeling of pride that joined it when she realized that the girl had followed her instructions to the letter and not moved convinced her to have mercy on her.

With a sigh, Jasmine removed her fingers, now slick and glossy with evidence of her arousal, from her now-darker, essence-soaked panties and crossed over to where Hermione still knelt.

She let her eyes warm, conveying her pride to the submissive intellectual. Hermione's eyes, glassy and red from the involuntary tears that had filled them, lit up with joy and accomplishment.

"Mia," Jasmine crooned softly, "I think you've served your punishment. Now you get to have a reward for being such a good girl."

Hermione nodded rapidly, eyeing Jasmine's slick fingers hungrily. Giggling, Jasmine offered them to the brunette, but pulled away when she lunged forward to take them in her mouth.

Grinning deviously at the obvious outrage in Hermione's eyes, Jasmine once again tried to yank her hand away from her, but found herself tackled onto her back while her wrist was forcefully dragged up to Hermione's hungry mouth.

Jasmine hooked her fingers, exploring the contours of Hermione's teeth, before moving to play hide-and-seek with Hermione's eager tongue. With one hand occupied, Jasmine let her other move undetected underneath Hermione's arm and around her back, where it easily unclipped the red bra that hid Hermione's voluptuous mounds of flesh from Jasmine's gaze.

Taking her now-clean fingers away from her lover, Jasmine cupped each of Hermione's breasts in her hands, the perky, pale flesh filling her grasp as her thumbs traced around the soft areola. Hermione gasped wantonly as Jasmine gave her a healthy squeeze, experimenting with the springy young flesh.

She let her eyes close as Jasmine lowered her head to take a rosy pink nipple between her lips, her tongue peeking out to tease the very tip of the erect point. The touch sent electric lances down Hermione's spine as she moaned a moan that sent a wave of addictive heat racing through Jasmine's core.

Both girls became aware of the heavy musk that permeated the area, coming from both of their hidden cores as arousal began to pool there. Jasmine began to delicately suck on her pink prize, teasing with her clever little tongue and occasionally nipping the sensitive bud. Hermione had degraded into a mess of heavy panting interlaced with breathless gasps whenever she felt teeth impact against the erogenous zone. Her own hands aimlessly clutched as the smooth expanse of skin on Jasmine's back.

As Jasmine pulled away, she blew a long stream of cool air onto the nipple she left, causing a violent shiver to wrack Hermione's form, before she moved on to the next one. Her right hand came up to begin twisting and pinching the now-neglected peak, while the other reached up to gather Hermione's long, wild locks.

Having captured enough of the luscious strands of hair, Jasmine pulled, tilting Hermione's head back and exposing her long, pale throat to Jasmine's gaze. Another visible shiver swept through Hermione as her vulnerable neck was lain bare to the vampiress.

Jasmine abandoned the now-diamond-hard nipple and moved her lips up along the sinuous column of flesh, letting her soft tongue sweep over the pale skin.

"Please!" Hermione gasped, her eyes flickering as she felt the first touch of Jasmine's ivory fangs against her throat. Jasmine dragged the needle sharp teeth up along the length of Hermione's jugular vein, feeling the frantic pulse of life within; a low-hanging fruit just waiting to be plucked from the tree.

She smirked as she withdrew her teeth, lifting Hermione's unresisting body up and laying her against the headrest of the bed, propping her up against the many pillows there as she had sat pleasuring herself earlier.

Hermione whined when she realized she was being denied the vampiress' bite. The numbing, addictive sting of the seductress' feeding never failed to deliver her into bliss. Jasmine cooed at her, mentally promising the girl that she would have her wish before the night was finished.

As it was, she lowered her face until it was level with Hermione's naval, her nose parallel with the soaked piece of cloth covering Hermione's pulsing sex. She lowered her head further, nuzzling the damp fabric lovingly, making Hermione mewl impatiently.

In response, Jasmine continued to nudge her face insistently into Hermione's center, soon leaving her face shining with a thin sheen of pungent arousal as she rubbed her cheek up and down. Hermione's heady musk clung to her, filling her nostrils and making Jasmine's blood pump even harder through her veins.

Finally deciding to appease her lover, Jasmine bit down on the red panties, pulling them down Hermione's legs by her teeth and revealing the glistening pink prize beneath. As she returned to the smooth mound, Jasmine pulled Hermione's legs over her shoulders, leaving her head surrounded by the girl's thighs as she breathed in the potent aroma of Hermione's sex.

Hermione sighed when she felt the first nudge of Jasmine's nose against her dewy lower lips. As the vampiress' long, talented tongue began to caress her, the gentle sighs turned into low moans, building into pitched cries as Jasmine burrowed between the swollen lips into her heated core. Jasmine's tongue stroked her velvety inner walls with devoted abandon, determinedly pushing Hermione deeper and deeper into a bliss-ridden mindscape of debauched release.

Jasmine hummed happily when she felt the press of Hermione's thighs against the sides of her head. She felt the girl quiver under the predatory lash of her tongue; heard her cry to the cadence set by the flicking of the flexible muscle; tasted the syrupy sweet flavor of her arousal.

Jasmine hastened her ministrations as she felt the warm flesh begin to flutter and clench around her wandering tongue, digging deeper into the wet cavern and searching for the rough spot that would speed Hermione to rapture. Her fingers, which had thus far been gripping Hermione's waist to prevent her from bucking into her face, detached themselves and began to add their efforts to Jasmine's tongue, one hand going under her jaw to slip two fingers into Hermione's core while the other began to pinch and massage the bundle of nerves that had been rubbed thus far by her nose.

Hermione's head tipped back; Jasmine's accelerated pleasuring becoming too much for her to cope with as she sobbed with pleasure, begging the ebon-haired girl for more while unbearable shocks of fire crippled her ability to think and turned her body against her. Jasmine played her like a violin, having more control over Hermione's limbs than she herself did. Her fingers tangled themselves in her raven tresses as one of her legs wrapped itself totally around Jasmine's neck, the other pressing itself totally against Jasmine's pale, smooth back. Her hands and feet alternated between clenching uncontrollably and opening as wide as they could, leaving large gaps between her fingers and toes as she tried to find something to anchor her to reality and give her relief from the addictive gratification she experienced.

Suddenly, Hermione stilled totally, her mind going utterly blank for a millisecond as Jasmine's tongue finally located the rough patch of nerves hidden within her fleshy center. Her breath stopped in her chest, her eyes widening to reveal her dilated pupils as they stared off into nothing and everything at once. She was immortal. Ultimately powerful; enlightened to the greatest truths of the universe and at once entirely convinced that the single most important destiny within the whole of eternity had come to pass in that singular moment.

Her moment of total completeness passed, and she screamed as her release crashed over her, convulsing her and making her mind go white and fuzzy as a haze of pleasure sent thrills of ecstasy arching throughout her being. Jasmine smiled and lapped at the flowing essence that soaked her cheeks, marveling at the lovely smoothness of Hermione's hot, wet flesh as she prolonged the girl's orgasm to the best of her ability.

She found the warm liquid to be especially delicious; won through dogged effort and as relentlessly sweet as nectar. As her lover finally went limp, temporarily exhausted from her orgasm, Jasmine finally pulled away from the heated treat, crawling back up Hermione's prone body to lay on her belly, chest to chest with the girl. Jasmine's hands tilted Hermione's head forward so that she could pull the girl into a passionate kiss, tangling their tongues and letting the brunette taste her own essence.

Hermione was nearly insensate from the deluge of sensations that overwhelmed her, but as she felt the intoxicating taste of Jasmine's perfect ruby-red lips, her mind fixated on the flavor of her saliva and her own cum, crushing her lips to the vampiress' and wrapping her trembling limbs around the green-eyed girl.

Her fevered passion awakened a new thirst within Jasmine that the alluring taste of Hermione's translucent honey had not been able to quench, and Jasmine – with much mental effort – wrenched her lips away from Hermione's, throwing herself away from the brunette so that she could quickly shuck her pitch-black bra and pull her panties down her long, pale legs.

Suitably disrobed, Jasmine turned her hungry gaze to Hermione, who had been drinking in Jasmine's perfect, naked form with bright, worshipful eyes. Jasmine's body was sinuous and lean; the body of a predator. While over the years, she had sustained several injuries, the scars had steadily healed with her more advanced vampiric healing until not a single blemish existed, leaving smooth, silvery expanses of mouthwatering skin. Her breasts, while not large, would easily fill one's hand, were capped with alluring red nipples, and were firm and perky. Her collarbone was well-defined, and there was not a trace of hair to be found on her body.

Hermione's eyes, however, were fixated between her thighs, where the vampiress' dripping core wept and pulsed from arousal. Jasmine smirked, her eyes nearly turned from emeralds to onyxes as she parted her lower lips with a single, elegant finger, revealing the pink, throbbing flesh within.

Hermione licked her lips, and in her eagerness began to draw closer to Jasmine.

Jasmine's smirk turned predatory, and she launched herself into the air, pouncing on Hermione and trapping her below her own body. They rolled from the force of her leap, and after a brief tangle of limbs Hermione was left on her hands and knees with Jasmine firmly above her, their bodies molded together like a pair of sister spoons.

"Jasmine, _Jasmine._ Please!" Hermione begged from below as Jasmine once again traced her lips over Hermione's frantically beating pulse, feeling again the temptation to pluck the heavenly fruit beckoning to her. The black-haired girl reached down and captured one of Hermione's hands, causing the other to buckle under their combined weights so that the brunette was supported by her remaining elbow. She dragged both of their hands between Hermione's legs and, entwining their fingers, dug them into the cleft of Hermione's core.

In the same moment that Hermione cried out in delight, Jasmine clamped her fangs down onto the joining of her shoulder and neck, taking long, languid gulps of the hot blood passing by her lips as Hermione squirmed below her. Their hands moved together, frantically trying to loaf pleasure onto the thrashing girl as her lifeblood drained out of her.

Jasmine reveled in the taste of cinnamon and vanilla that ran over her tongue. Occasionally, she would hold a mouthful of the hot liquid, allowing it to roll over her taste buds so she could savor the flavor that was distinctly _Hermione_.

Hermione's body suddenly jerked as her back arched upwards, her voice rising into a delirious series of screams and sobs as she released around her and Jasmine's probing fingers, regarding Jasmine's drinking with careless abandon.

Jasmine however quickly noted the weakening of her limbs and the way she suddenly went entirely limp as her orgasm wound down, and made to pull away from Hermione's neck, fully sated. Her intentions were halted by Hermione's hand, coated in her own clear essence, tangling itself in her hair, holding her against her neck and preventing her from disengaging from her drinking. The brunette held her there with surprising strength, even as she began to tremble from the loss of so much of her precious lifeblood.

Their eyes met, and Jasmine noted the look of zealous fervor reflected in Hermione's eyes.

Fortunately for Hermione, she soon became too weak to hold Jasmine down, and she withdrew her fangs from Hermione's flesh, licking the perfectly circular wounds and allowing a small pulse of magic to seal them, leaving four silver scars behind.

Hermione fully collapsed, her body shivering as she twisted to wrap herself around Jasmine, seeking any warmth she could muster to banish the sudden chill that had taken her.

"Jas', Jas'," the brunette whispered breathily, "You should have drank the rest. I know you love my blood."

Her voice had become a slur, her eyes dazed as she tried to focus on Jasmine. The vampiress compassionately pulled one of the heavy blankets over them both, noting with satisfaction the way Hermione purred in delight.

"I love your blood, 'Mia, but I can't have later on if I drain you now, can I?" Jasmine whispered into her lover's ear. She gently arranged Hermione's pliable limbs around her, loving the docile submissiveness that Hermione was displaying. Without fail, Hermione was always left with as little fight as a newborn kitten after being drunk from.

"You should know that what you did was very naughty, 'Mia; trying to make me take everything you have to give. If I had done that, I wouldn't have anyone to serve me in the future," Jasmine chided in a seductive drawl right into Hermione's ear. The brunette shook her head fiercely.

"You could find someone else," Hermione slurred, her eyes going in and out of focus, "I'm not the only one who can give you what you want. Everything I have to give is yours, Jas'."

Jasmine licked the shell of Hermione's ear, eliciting a shiver of delight from the girl. "Ah, 'Mia, none of them are like you. If I found someone else, they'd be different. You're too desirous a pet to just waste like that."

"But-" Hermione tried to protest, but Jasmine hushed her, swiping her tongue one last time against her throat.

"No buts, Hermione. Sleep. You need your rest for tomorrow," Jasmine said, finally letting the exhaustion of the day set in.

Any more fight Hermione had was banished by the light rise and fall of Jasmine's chest against her sweaty back. Only taking a moment to swipe a long, damp lock of hair from her face, Hermione finally snuggled herself against her lover and settled into a blissfully satisfied slumber.

X_0_X

 **Well, after the astonishing response to Somnium Vitis, I just had to keep going, didn't I? To be honest, this _should_ have been out weeks ago, but I've recently been struck with an unrelenting series of severe headaches (which are apparently not migraines. Until this point I'd been convinced a migraine was just a particularly bad headache).**

 **At any rate, I have four chapters planned for Jasmine here for this story, although I might have to use her character in the future. It must go without saying that she's been fun to write.**

 **As a side-note, I chose Jasmine as the name for Fem!Harry because I am a fan of 'A Long Journey Home,' by Rakeesh. Excellent story to read.**

 **Fare you well, all my readers, and have a merry afterglow.**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


	2. Dominant

**Fair warning, I do not own this, do not make profit of this [monetary, at least], and do not own characters or concepts created by JK Rowling.**

 **X_0_X**

Chapter Two – Fleur Delacour - Dominant

" _I want no blood from you-not until we're both sweaty and naked and you're screaming my name."_

–Nalini Singh, Angels' Pawn

X_0_X

Refined music played through Jasmine's ears as she wove her way through the crowd at the ministry's annual ball.

Dozens of people filled the ear with the pleasant hum of chatter. Political figures brokered treaties and agreements with their allies and foes while the media tried to uncover every scrap of information and gossip they could dredge up.

Though vampires were predators over humans, Jasmine couldn't help but take comfort in the droning of constant voices. She was still mostly human, and thus she was also a social creature. Simply being around others was enjoyable; so much so that when she was stopped by dozens of her fellow partygoers – most of whom she could not name – she took time to listen to what they said and to give them her affable opinion.

No more than a few ever gave her more than a second glance. The magical world had come far since she was a child. Racism and bigotry were still there, but it wasn't the norm, it wasn't polite, and it was thankfully no longer accepted.

She did receive several dark looks, but that may have been because she had flirted with several people who were very clearly married or otherwise attached. The mischievous grin that graced her lips however, was the result of her last conversation. When she had made a pass at Everett Davies, the boyfriend of Tracy Davis, his girlfriend had stepped in, coyly smirked at her and returned the pass in kind.

In her pocket, Jasmine had their address, and an invite to visit sometime when she was unoccupied for a weekend. The memory of Everett's furious blush when he'd realized exactly what Tracy had meant by giving her that sent a thrill of giggles rippling across her chest.

It had been hours since the ball had begun though, and Jasmine needed a drink. As she approached the refreshment table, laid out with all sorts of decadent foods and fine wines, the attendant took note of her and bustled off into the kitchen, emerging with a dark bottle in his hand.

She smiled at the familiar man. Jim was a sweet boy, who had originally been a waiter when she had attended her first ball. He'd taken note of her abstinence of any food or drink, and in a display of inspiration which had later gotten him a large salary bonus, returned to the kitchen and requested one of the cooks apparate to the nearest blood bank for some nourishment fit for a vampire. Jasmine, who had been resigned to a boring night, was delighted, and promptly commended him to his superior.

Bottle in hand, Jasmine began walking back to her own table, but had to spin out of the way of several stumbling politicians who had been knocked aside by some other tripping partygoer. The motion set off a chain reaction in the packed room, and in an effort to try and keep some people standing, she lunged to catch another tumbling patron.

Looking down at the woman in her arms, the ebony haired woman was met with eyes the color of blue sapphires. Fleur Delacour stared up at her from where she was settled in Jasmine's arms. Jasmine looked back down at her, noting with amusement the way the French beauty's face tinged with pink at her position.

They didn't remain that way for long; Jasmine settled her back on her feet quickly and smiled at her radiantly. "Hello Fleur! It's been too long since we last talked to each other," Jasmine said, her voice warm and friendly.

The blonde nodded, returning her smile. "Oui, it has," she replied. Her voice only held the smallest trace of accent. Years in England due to her work at Gringotts had managed to minimize her language difficulties until they were practically nonexistent. "'Ow are you, Jasmine? Gabby has been asking after you for quite a while now, but I 'ave never found the time to make a date to get together."

Jasmine nodded kindly at that. Gabrielle had taken to following the vampiress around for weeks after she had saved the girl's life during the second task during the Triwizard Tournament. Though Jasmine hadn't ever gotten close to the Beauxbaton's champion, she'd taken the little veela under her wing and had tried to teach her a few of the basic schools of magic. Gabrielle had shown particular talent with enchanting, which Jasmine had begun in her second year out of simple curiosity, but neither were very advanced at all in the field during the short span they'd had together.

She'd been heartbroken when the time came for Gabrielle to go back to France; the bubbly little girl had been one of her constant companions.

It had been during that time however that she'd gotten to know Fleur a little. Even though they'd never been friends, her proximity to Gabrielle had ensured that they spent plenty of time together, and by the end of the year each had held a measure of respect for the other, and both stood united in their affection for Gabrielle.

"I'm doing well, Fleur. Had to go on a business trip to Japan just recently – They've been examining how kanji were used in magical inscription a few centuries ago in this random village out in the mountains. Interesting stuff, but not much I haven't looked at before," Jasmine told her.

Her trip hadn't really done much save to divert her attention away from matters at home. Hermione had been crushed when she had to leave, but the return was all the sweeter when it came.

Fleur was intrigued however, being a curse-breaker herself. "And nothing else 'appened while you were at the site?" she asked.

Jasmine shook her head, and began leading the French witch through the tangled crowd back to her table, where the two enjoyed their drinks and each other's company as the night wore on.

When the ball finally closed itself, Fleur invited her over for a nightcap, which she had happily agreed to. Jasmine was secretly thrilled; the platinum haired veela was certainly a catch worth remembering and she was sure she could have her writhing below her within the hour.

So when Fleur returned with their drinks, Jasmine started throwing out her charms. A slight raising of her leg allowed the veela a quick flash of the silky prize underneath Jasmine's dress. When she slowly ran her pink tongue along her lips to collect the last drops of her drink, she made sure that her host was watching.

When Jasmine affected a yawn, she made sure to stretch her arms far above her head; showcasing the bountiful curves through the midnight blue fabric of her dress, the veela apparently decided that she'd had enough of her teasing and promptly crossed over from her couch to straddle the vampiress. Their lips came together in a fiery clash, tongues immediately slipping past their lips to tangle together as their arms caressed and squeezed every bit of exposed flesh they could find.

"I remember when you were just a little girl in the tournament," Fleur panted as they broke apart, her accent rolling syllables into a purr that was _dead_ sexy to Jasmine. Her blue eyes had darkened until they were the exact shade of midnight blue that composed of Jasmine's dress. The vampiress felt that she could drown in those eyes as they sparkled and shifted in the low light. When the blonde haired woman moved the irises seemed to drop away into a bottomless well. As Jasmine peeked through those windows into the French witch's soul she felt herself captivated.

The trance was momentarily broken as their lips met once again. Unsatisfied just kissing her, Fleur's hands determinedly sought out the zipper at the back of Jasmine's dress, tugging at it insistently to loosen the dark fabric from where it clung to her curvy body. Jasmine likewise scrabbled along the backside of Fleur's dress for a zipper, but to her frustration found none.

The veela chuckled throatily, "Eet's a magical dress, Jasmine; when I want it off, it loosens itself for me."

Jasmine growled, "Well I want it off _now_."

Magic pulsed through her fingernails, ripping into the dress and leaving large tracts of skin exposed to her eyes. Fleur stood up and threw her to the floor.

The veela appeared deeply annoyed, but Jasmine couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman. Her silvery hair was tousled from their ferocious kiss, and the large tears in her elegant pastel blue dress appeared artful; as if she hadn't torn away at the lovely fabric like a lustful savage and had instead lovingly ripped open each thread with painstaking care and precision.

" _Jasmine_ ," Fleur said lowly, rolling the J dangerously, her voice as dark as the gloriously seductive blue eyes that Jasmine found herself once again trapped within, "I liked this dress. You tore it."

"I like you better out of it," Jasmine replied wickedly, a deviant glint in her eyes the only sign that she wasn't fully entrapped by the veela's persistent allure.

" _Well_. You are just going to 'ave to pay for it then," Fleur told her with a fatal curve of those pale, pink lips. "One way or another."

The veela stalked forward, a predator hunting its prey as Jasmine felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the bottomless pools of Fleur's eyes. She began to feel lightheaded and numb, but paradoxically every sensation that passed through her body was amplified hundredfold.

"Maybe I should punish you," Fleur suggested, her lips curling into an arrogant smirk.

"Yes… punish…" Jasmine said sleepily, as if she were half within a dream. She internally frowned as her wavering thoughts continued to yank her out of reality and back into the beautiful blue that hypnotized her. She fought for control, but found her will increasingly shoved into a corner in favor of the haze that shrouded her consciousness. The allure that was trying to snare her.

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't the allure that was making her like this; it was _Jasmine_ herself that was listening to Fleur. She wanted this. The allure was only showing her what she wanted, and she should listen to it.

"Jasmine, _Ma belle,_ even you can't stand a veela's allure at its strongest," Fleur cooed, cupping Jasmine's cheek. The vampiress leaned into the touch, her eyelids drooping shut contentedly, a soft, happy smile taking over her face.

The hand tightened minutely, and Jasmine's mind sluggishly tried to comprehend what was happening to her before her body lit up with utter euphoria. Her conscious mind temporarily ceased to exist as the silver-haired veela exerted her allure to its fullest extent, lighting up every nerve in Jasmine's body with excruciating pleasure as the ebon-haired woman writhed below the silver haired goddess with eyes like sapphires delivering her to rapture.

 _Listen to your mistress. Obedience is pleasure._

The Blue – the wonderful, beautiful Blue – whispered in Jasmine's helpless mind. She would listen to her goddess – her mistress; how could she not? Her mistress gave her wonderful pleasure, so she would give it back tenfold to express her gratitude. Her obscenely pleasured sobs that were also screams were omnipresent in the room.

 _Good. You want to obey. Obedience is Pleasure._

"Obedience…Pleasure…" Jasmine rasped in a daze, the words echoing throughout her psyche and burning themselves across her subconscious as the blue stroked and caressed her thoughts.

 _You understand. You obey. Your reward…_

Joy. Pride. Anticipation.

 _Come!_

Bliss.

Jasmine's body, no longer hers, arched as her internal muscles instantly began convulsing. Her voice cut off from her ecstatic high as she found herself unable to breathe, the force of her release hitting her like a sledgehammer to the gut as all mortal limitations ceased to exist for her.

Fleur watched as the vampiress' orgasm began to taper off, a satisfied smirk gracing her inhumanly perfect face. The girl was not the first to try to seduce her; that had begun years ago and would probably continue until the day she died, but there was a certain thrill to conquering the statuesque, devious little vampire. Jasmine had developed somewhat of a reputation among friends as not only dominant, but also utterly insatiable. It was empowering – intoxicating.

It would be a good night, Fleur decided.

As Jasmine's orgasm finally ceased in its entirety, leaving her limp as a ragdoll on the floor, Fleur knelt to gather the lifeless girl in her arms, easily managing her light bulk as she carried her to her bedroom.

The vampiress didn't resist, instead curling up against the veela to shiver excitedly in response to the Blue's sultry whispers. It sang to her a song of lust and passion that wafted through her nostrils like a powerful aphrodisiac, soaking her tingling nether-lips and making fire pool in her belly. Jasmine tried to follow the rhythm of the music, humming quietly and incomprehensibly, but couldn't carry the tune. She focused harder to follow it, and only fell deeper and deeper into the trance.

She vaguely felt her bare legs contact a surface of cool silk, and wiggled with delight as long fingers pressed against her soaked core through her dark panties.

"Undress me, Jasmine," Fleur commanded, barely pausing to suck the small amount of moisture that she'd gathered from Jasmine from her fingers. The vampiress was delicious.

Reverently, Jasmine crawled over to Fleur, allowing the Blue to whisper instructions to her eagerly receptive subconscious. Her hands took the shoulder straps of the veela's dress and pulled them away from Fleur's shoulders and dragging them, and the torn dress down her arms and body. The formerly tight dress loosely pooled onto the ground – magic really was amazing – revealing Fleur's sinfully transparent lingerie.

The veela smirked, "Do you like my attire, _Jasmine?"_ She very clearly pronounced her name in that delightfully sexy accent, mangling the first letter of the vampiress' name with a purr.

 _Touch her. Worship her._

The Blue wrapped ribbons around her thoughts, tangling and pulling and twisting them where it decided. Jasmine couldn't form a coherent thought if she tried. She didn't want to. The Blue told her that she wanted to listen. To obey. Obedience is Pleasure.

 _Obey._

Jasmine crawled forward on the bed to where Fleur sat down on the edge, facing away from her. The veela did not look at Jasmine, waiting patiently as the vampiress slid to the ground to kneel at her feet, gazing worshipfully up at her.

"Begin with my feet, Jasmine; they are so sore from all of the walking I 'ave done this week," Fleur commanded her.

She took Fleur's right foot first. It was pale and tiny, perfectly formed with smooth, unpainted nails that were cut to just the right length. Like her legs, they were perfectly hairless, the skin smooth and soft and unresisting to Jasmine's touch as she stroked and massaged the tired muscles.

Jasmine gripped the entire appendage in her hands, moving to the bottom where she could dig her thumbs into the heel, pressing down hard and dragging the pressure up across the arch to the ball and back again.

" _Good_ Jasmine, that 'Ees very good," Fleur groaned, her toes flexing and stretching themselves as Jasmine continued to work the loosening muscles.

The vampiress shivered mindlessly. The Blue whispered praise and she smiled.

 _The other foot now._

Jasmine obeyed, taking Fleur's left foot in her hands and rubbing into the impossibly soft skin. She took her time, carefully dragging her thumbs up and down as she persuaded the muscles to relax. She leant down to place small kisses against the perfect bones of Fleur's ankle, nuzzling against those perfect structures as she began to move up the veela's leg in response to the Blue's prompting.

She massaged the lean calves, taking delight in the miles of perfect skin that she loved to stroke and kiss and caress.

 _Stop._

Jasmine could do nothing but obey. Her mind had long since been overcome by the beautiful Blue that wrapped her thoughts in warm, soft chains of silk and liquid quicksilver.

 _Get up. Straddle your Mistress. Kiss her. Worship your Goddess._

Their silk-clad cores briefly ground together as Jasmine settled herself in Fleur's lap, the veela wrapping her arms around the helplessly ensnared girl.

"You love this, Jasmine?" Fleur asked, her arrogant smile causing Jasmine's pulse to quicken erratically.

Jasmine attached her lips to Fleur's throat, sucking and licking the skin she found. It was soft and warm and perfect like the rest of her, and Jasmine suckled the flesh like it was a candied sweet; a rare treasure to be savored but also devoured and delighted in.

Their lips came together as the Blue whispered to her. Jasmine's own impossibly soft, pillowy lips meeting Fleur's hungry pair. The veela noted that Jasmine's were ruby compared to her own pale pink. It contrasted the vampire's pale complexion marvelously, and the she couldn't help but moan as their tongues briefly met in a short duel that Jasmine didn't have the willpower to win.

Fleur's tongue explored Jasmine's mouth, tracing her gums and teeth and tasting the sweet flavor of her saliva. She lashed the vampiress' tongue; made it fall back and submit to her.

They separated, both panting from lack of oxygen. Not willing to wait, Fleur pressed both of her hands against Jasmine's head, pushing her down towards her breasts where her pale pink nipples poked through the transparent wisps of lace that passed for her bra.

Maybe this could be considered a mistake. From a certain perspective, it almost certainly would be. To most sexually responsive people, perhaps not. Life is strange, and sex tends to be good no matter how it's done so long as both partners are willing and able.

When a veela is involved, however, sex tends to cross a line heretofore considered uncrossed by others but that undoubtedly led to places that were known to most as quite simply _excellent_.

Jasmine, fully under the thrall of Fleur's allure, was still a living, breathing organism. Having her conscious thoughts taken away didn't change this fact. When Fleur dragged the vampiress down from her head to her chest, Jasmine's instincts flared upon sensing the pounding pulse rate which the veela had acquired during their intense snog.

Those instincts demanded she take advantage of such a position. Acting _without_ conscious thought, the ebon-haired woman lunged towards the veela's throat, her razor-sharp fangs clamping down against the sumptuous curve of Fleur's neck as a wave of blood that _burned_ like it was made of _living flame_ seared her tongue and throat and made her body sing with the imbibed magic.

"A-ah! J-Jasmine! Sto-ooooopppp…" Fleur cried out, her protests dying in her throat as the aphrodisiac effect of Jasmine's venom – released on pure instinct – took immediate effect and drowned her body in arousal.

The dominant vibe that Fleur had ridden since the very beginning of their encounter was shattered as the veela shuddered from the feeling of her lifeblood being drained; from the pulsing ecstasy that radiated from where the vampiress eagerly drank from her throat and made her mind go cloudy with pleasure.

 _S-stop. Obedience is…is P-pleasure. L-listen to your Mistress!_

The Blue's voice was diminished, the allure's power compromised by the lapse in Fleur's concentration. Jasmine was able to think; about where she was, what she was doing, and what she _would_ do.

She clamped down harder against the veela's throat. Fleur keened.

The veela had ceased her thrashing by this point, and Jasmine slowly pushed her downwards until her back made contact with the silky sheets, still sucking at the wounds in Fleur's throat. The veela's perfect body began to pale slightly as the loss of so much blood took its toll.

Fleur quivered meekly, her enrapturing eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, half-lidded and dazed as the sounds of the vampiress sucking in time with her pulse filled her ears.

Jasmine pulled away, a short burst of magic sealing the wounds in Fleur's neck, leaving perfectly circular scars as her own personal mark of conquest. The two woman sat there, panting and too stunned to do much of anything.

Until a surge of heat relit the inferno within Jasmine's core that had gone dormant for a short time. Her panting intensified as she took in the vulnerable body of the veela that had so easily dominated her thoughts.

Jasmine grinned; a dark, toothy grin. She would make this _bitch_ pay for screwing with her thoughts.

Ignoring her prey on the bed, Jasmine cast her eyes around the room, searching for her wand. She rolled her eyes in disgust when she remembered it was tucked into the dress that Fleur had torn off of her earlier.

Her gaze alit onto Fleur's dress.

 _Bingo._

The vampiress felt the veela's wand strain its will against hers; temperamental didn't even begin to describe it as she struggled to make it comply with her wishes. Veela were creatures of flame; chaotic and uncontrollable by nature.

Jasmine snarled and extinguished its resistance. It didn't have a _fucking_ allure to screw with her mind; she was _not_ going to be foiled by a touchy piece of wood.

Perhaps she was just a little pissed off at being dominated. That was HER gig.

She pulled off her bra and cast it aside, sliding out of her absolutely drenched panties in a fluid motion that belied all evidence that she had already endured a mind-breaking orgasm. Jasmine smiled as an idea came to her. Walking up to the veela she balled up the cool fabric of her panties and shoved it into boneless woman's mouth, quickly conjuring a long silk ribbon and gagging it with her.

Fleur made some faint, muffled sounds behind her impromptu gag. Jasmine ignored her and knotted the ribbon harshly behind Fleur's head. The veela shivered in anticipation as Jasmine dragged the tip of her own wand along the column of her spine.

"You know Fleur, the submissive look suits you," Jasmine said lightly, ignoring the silver-haired woman's enraged protests. "No, actually there's something missing."

The wand flickered, and Fleur's bra dropped to the bed.

"You see? Isn't that so much better?"

Fleur was suddenly very silent. Jasmine's voice had taken on an entirely different tone. It was much lower, and suddenly that slight accent she had developed through her frequent travels was dripping sinfully from every vowel.

Jasmine continued on, her voice still affecting conversation. "You see, Fleur. I've got a reputation to uphold. I can't let it get around that I was acting like an obedient little puppy dog just earlier."

The wand continued to trace itself up and down Fleur's spine, the faint buzz of magic at the tip causing the fine hair at the base of Fleur's neck to stand up as she realized the vampiress was far more agitated than she appeared.

"Turn around."

Fleur hesitated, wondering just where the vampiress was going to take this.

" _Crucio._ "

A strangled scream escaped her throat as agony and pleasure combined assaulted her. It was as if she was being bathed liberally in molten lava – No – she was being assaulted with dozens upon dozens of lightning bolts that fried her body and crushed her bones – No – She was being carved into pieces, lines of cold emotionless steel parting her skin like it was soft cream.

And yet it was not like the Cruciatus curse she was used to.

It was painful; incredibly so, but the sensations shooting through her were not dissimilar to anything she felt when she was reaching the heights of ecstasy and orgasm would provide her. The heat was unbearable, and yet she wanted more. The lightning that shattered her concentration and left her reeling was equal parts arousing pain and unspeakable pleasure. The knives were the single constant in this reality of overloaded sensations; she welcomed the anchor to sanity they provided.

Was this insanity?

" _Cruciamo."_

It was over. She was face down on the bed, shivering bonelessly as she failed to command her limbs to move. Jasmine was behind her. Fleur didn't know what she was doing.

Her shivering stilled as a cool hand shifted her long silvery hair to the side, brushing at the nape of her neck comfortingly.

"Did you enjoy that, Fleur? The Cruciatus Curse is actually quite esoteric if you put your mind to it."

Jasmine began to braid her hair as she talked.

"You see, while it _was_ designed as a malicious torture curse, creative minds have found many more uses for it over the years. What it does, at its most basic level, is light up your nervous system like a Christmas tree; what most people fail to realize is that everything beyond that is pretty much up to the caster."

The familiar feeling of her hair being twisted together comforted Fleur as she collected herself. Her sister had always loved to braid her hair. They'd sit and talk for hours as Gabrielle's hands worked endlessly, braiding her silver locks and letting them fall loose so she could do it over and over.

"For example, nerves don't have one signal they send off. As you might have guessed, two of the main things we feel are pleasure and pain."

Jasmine finished the braid, letting it settle over her right shoulder. Fleur had ceased to tremble by this point, and sat perfectly still as Jasmine monologued.

"So! With proper control – and without funneling hate into it like most psychos seem prone to do – one can actually focus those sensations into what they want. It's still a torture curse, but I think we both know that torture is _immensely_ contextual."

The vampire was whispering into her ear now.

"What I gave you was a mix, Fleur. Pleasure and pain in equal amounts. Just a warning, 'kay? You ever use your allure on me like that without my permission again, and you'll get another taste of it and we can repeat the lesson 'till it sticks."

The veela nodded.

"Good. Turn around _now._ "

She didn't hesitate to obey now.

When she tried to meet the vampiress' eyes, her resolve crumbled and her gaze dropped. Her eyes, normally breath-taking emerald green were tarnished black. The iron resolve that burned deep within them cowed her, even as her inner fire chafed at the submission.

The wand was on her again, gliding over her naked belly and up her chest. Fleur watched it flicker out of sight as it traced the side of her neck up to her earlobe, and shuddered as it moved down to circle her nipple. The magic that leaked out of the magical instrument spread goosebumps across her skin.

"Fleur?"

Galvanized, she looked unto the vampiress' eyes. They were filled with wicked mirth.

"Enjoy."

Pleasure.

Unspeakable, unendurable ecstasy. Fire lashed her. Lightning arched through her body. Fleur _howled_ through the gag as Jasmine's Crucio lashed her body; this time there was none of the pain to ground her. She was adrift in a sea of sensation without any hope of stability to ground her and keep her sane.

She was vaguely aware of certain things. She was thrashing on the sheets, her nude body completely on display for Jasmine to admire as she squirmed and sobbed as she was bombarded with _too much pleasure._

It was intoxicating; addicting, even. If Jasmine had offered to continue doing this to her until her heart stopped beating, Fleur didn't think she'd refuse.

The vampiress was tracing the wand over her still. She could tell because the epicenter of the curse followed the tip. It was at her throat, choking her and strangling her keening. It was in her breast, and her nipple was on fire as that _fucking wand_ circled her _hypersensitive fucking areola._

The wand moved south. Fleur wailed thrashing desperately to escape the crippling gratification.

Jasmine said something to her. Fleur couldn't decipher whatever it was.

The wand tip traced the swollen, throbbing lips of her core, gathering some of her warm essence. Fleur was beginning to lose what remained of her rational thinking. She couldn't even conceive of how _badly_ she wanted this to stop, and of how _desperately_ she wanted this to never end.

The curse ended, and Fleur once again went limp.

Her body felt raw and slightly numb. Her breathing was ragged. In the chaos of her mind, Fleur warred with herself.

The veela within her strained against her consciousness. It was not submissive by nature, and being left so vulnerable by this younger competitor had left it fuming.

Fleur would normally be able to handle her inner veela. She'd mastered doing that years ago in her childhood. In her exhausted state, however, her will crumbled and she felt a burst of adrenaline as a fierce fury began to take a hold of her; giving her strength and providing her inspiration for what she'd do.

She'd gag Jasmine and put _her_ under that damn curse; watch her writhe until she was a helpless little shell that she could _keep_ forever in her nest.

The rosewood wand slipped easily into her heat, reaching in several inches. In the very instant before Jasmine spoke, Fleur and her veela both felt a sharp spike of fear and elation.

They both wanted this. Perhaps the veela would fight tooth and nail forever, but it was only mortal.

" _Crucio._ "

X_0_X

Jasmine vaguely wondered whether she'd gone too far.

The better part of her didn't think so. While in all honesty Jasmine didn't mind being put under the allure, that was definitely a line that should have been asked permission to be crossed. At that intensity, a veela's allure was basically a high-powered Imperius curse with a natural predilection to targeting basic urges.

A well-organized mind can fight an Imperius curse because it's logical; you don't want to be controlled because that's _probably not good for your health in the long run._

No mind, organized or not, can withstand hormones.

So, she didn't feel too bad using her modified Cruciatus, even if Fleur was perhaps a little too loopy right now.

Jasmine had ceased the curse once the veela had stopped thrashing. While it was interesting and more than a little arousing watching an adult veela's orgasm stretch on uncontrollably, she didn't want to cause actual damage to her friend's mental state.

If Fleur didn't have the biggest shit-eating grin on her face tomorrow morning, then Jasmine was stumped for ideas as to how to put her in that state. The silver-haired woman had come for _three minutes straight._ And the last thirty seconds was after Jasmine had stopped!

Her conquest did look supremely ravished though.

The veela's hair was still in the braid Jasmine had put it into. Small locks had escaped, making the normally perfectly ordered and beautiful veela to look decidedly scraggly. The bite marks that Jasmine had left on Fleur's neck were already darkened; she'd need to wear a scarf out in public if she wanted to keep them hidden.

And the smell.

By gods, the smell was addicting. The potent smell of sex pervaded the room, making Jasmine's pulse race and her core burn.

A pity Fleur hadn't lasted so long. Jasmine was always happier pleasuring [and tormenting] her lovers, but considering the state she'd left the veela in she felt she deserved just a little more attention.

Jasmine tensed as she heard the faint sound of a key entering a doorknob, and the following creak of the front door opening.

"Fleur? Fleur! It's Gabby! I need your help with something!"

The vampire stared at the wall, as if trying to pierce the plaster barring her visual access to the sister of her most recent conquest.

Her core burned, and her lips parted in a wicked smile.

' _Fate, if I ever find a way to meet you, I owe you a roll in the sack.'_

X_0_X

 **So, this chapter was a bitch to write. I've had the idea halfway through writing Hermione's chapter, and it's taken until now to finally get it out. My deepest apologies about that.**

 **At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was decidedly odd, since it's been changing pretty much since the beginning. It was never meant to be a dominance game; it was never meant to involve the allure; it was never meant to involve the _cruciatus curse_ of all things - that was an idea I had literally half an hour ago that finally got me the necessary length to feel comfortable releasing this. **

**If you have thoughts as to how that was implemented, please let me know. I enjoy chatting with readers, and any at all helps me drive myself to continue writing. Reviews also help inspire me to get thinking about this; I know you're all out there - I have traffic stats to show for it!**

 **Ah, not meaning to nag, do what you all want, I'll still write these :)**

 **Farewell, dear readers, and have a merry afterglow!**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


End file.
